Sadly Mistaken
by Burning Water
Summary: When a teen switches schools so often they never make friends or get the right image. When the fifteen year old decides to go to Ouran something happens,the teen gets the wrong outfit.The optimistic view is it's their favorite color; yellow.
1. Noise Box

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club.

But I do own the evil banana club.

* * *

Beep

_Beep_

_Beep_

That noise is really annoying, the constant noise in the ears to the people around the little noise box. Only one person heard this noise though, but the person refused to listen to the call is gave out and rolled over in their yellow sheets in hope to get away from the horrid noise.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Everything had seemed hopeless to the teen and rolled off the king sized bed, as they did every morning. The child's ebony colored hair fell into the fair skin, with a groan they stayed on the floor.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_

With a quick yank the cord to the alarm clock was pulled from its place in the wall and the ebony hair colored person stood --using the bed and side table for help-- and looked towards the door where a new noise was heard. A dark brown haired maid stood there and in her arms laid a tray of delicious food.

"Aisu-sama, your uniform has arrived; it's in your dressing room" She stated in a kind voice as she turned to leave with the food.

"Thank you, Ail" Aisu stated while twiddling with the bed sheet that had also fell. "How sis doing?" A worried tone asked, coming from the frazzled teen. Their forest green eyes held distress.

"Sadly Rakia hasn't improved from her illness" The maid stated before walking off due it the awkwardness. The room became an eerie silence except for one persons breathing.

"Why the hell is it her? It's not fair she is only a kid!" The upset teen yelled, picking up the nearest item, which just happened to be the annoying alarm clock. It was chucked and shattered against the wall due to the impact, leaving a black mark along with a dent in the yellow wall.

The person how throw it was panting heavily, their locks falling into their face and reaching down a little past their shoulders. A hand ran through the tangled morning hair. A small, almost un-audible, sob could be heard as the child moved towards the bathroom.

After the young Aisu stripped the clothes that clung to the thin body and stepped into the large shower all the problems the mind seemed to hold washed down the drain. Why did showers hold this affect? On the other hand it maybe the hot water itself. It was a good half hour before a black haired teen was walking into the dressing room in a yellow towel hugging the damp body. The long straight locks of hair were dry since the teen obviously used a hair dryer of some sort.

With a cluck of the tongue Aisu opened a pale looking box to find a school outfit for the new school, Ouran High, which to say the least was a school of high power and money. This school was made for rich people like this teen, but there was one problem. They seemed to have sent the wrong outfit. On the good side it was their favorite color; yellow.

--

They walked down the hall in the new yellow dress, the scent of breakfast leading them to the kitchen. In their was a beautiful women, her hair was a dirty blond. Her eyes could not bee seen because she was standing the opposite way from the Ouran student. She wore clothes from the Hitachiin line, since she was a big fan.

"Mother…" The teen said, a bit uneasy. The blonde twirled around with a smile that only widened when she spotted her son.

"Aw Keita, your so cute in that dress" She said giggling. The boy shifted in his spot.

"But mom, I'm a boy. I don't _wear_ dresses" Keita stated nervously, but his mother only shrugged.

"I'll have to order you the boys outfit but for now go to school in that, otherwise you'll miss to much" She hummed as she placed two plates on the table, one in front of her and the other one across from her. She motioned with her thin wrist for the boy to sit down.

Keita did as he was told, sitting down at the table and stared at his food uneasily. There wasn't a peep of noise from anyone at the table for the longest time until the timid boy did it.

"I'm tired of my hair color, can you please change it?" He asked the women. She perked up at the mention of hair due to the fact she was the famous Aisu hair designer, known for her work with models and movie stars. The boy stood up, along with his mother, and made their way to her work room.


	2. Over heard bet

**_There is going to be a little bit of view switching, bare with me. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story other then the plot, Keita, and his family._**

_A_ limo pulled up to the school in a normal way, as any limo would, and a petit boy stepped out, of course, to all the onlookers he looked like a she. The frilly yellow dress did not help any either. His hair was no longer the ebony color but a chestnut brown. Along with his new hair color his eyes were somehow different, thanks to his mothers job. The secret was contact lenses, easy right? Wrong, Keita hated the feeling of them being there; they itched. The only good thing that came out of them was it made him look more normal, brown hair and brown eyes. Normal, right? He hoped so.

Keita grabbed his bag from the long automobile before it pulled away. As soon as he could no longer see it anymore, he swallowed. _'Damn, there goes my escape vehicle'_ He thought miserably. The wind whipped his in his new colored hair into his face, he growled. With a pale hand he brushed it out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. Once again, he sighed nervously, taking a step forward. '_Here goes nothing' _Keita thought nervously as his stomach tightened.

--Class room 1-A--

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed happily at Haruhi for reasons unknown. The female under disguise shook her head while she shuffled through her school bag. She sighed as they kept laughing, sometimes she really wished they were not so childish, but that was who they are. They had stopped laughing and were once again begun to bug the living hell out of Haruhi. She sighed again, how fun.

"Hikaru stop pulling at my hair" Haruhi ordered in a why-me Kind of voice as she swatted at the boy's hand.

"Kaoru, that's my homework" She stated, swiping the paper back from the younger twin, who pouted in return. Haruhi ignored it and shushed them as the teacher walked into the room. The teacher, who was a male, ran a hand through his dark brown hair and smiled at the class.

"A new student is joining are class today…" He stated happily continuing while the twins turned back to Haruhi.

"A new student, how boring" Hikaru muttered as he tapped his pencil on the desk. Kaoru looked over at his older brother.

"You never know Hikaru, they can always be a new costumer, or _toy_" Kaoru joked with amusement in his eyes, Hikaru grinned evilly.

"S-she so cute" A boy who sat behind Hikaru stated, a light blush on his face. At the same moment, both twins raised an eyebrow before turning to the front of the classroom.

She defiantly wasn't ugly, her chestnut brown hair and brown eyes want well with the pale yellow dress. Her light skin also helped with it. She stood there twiddling with the hem of her right sleeve.

"My name is Aisu, Keita, please take care of me" She said in a soft nervous voice then bowed to the class. Almost all of the boys in the class stared at her, along with some of the girls.

--As soon as the class had started it ended. Hikaru stood up and pulled Haruhi up with him. "Let go eat lunch together" He said happily as he grabbed his bag from the floor. Kaoru simple just watched; he wanted this right? He shook his head. Why did he feel that something wasn't right? Maybe it was cause of that new girl, yeah. Hikaru and himself would pull a prank on her, that wou-

"-oru? Kaoru? Earth to Kaoru!" Hikaru's voice rang out, Kaoru turned around to be met by the same golden orbs identical to his own.

"S-sorry, I was thinking about a good prank" He explained half-heartedly. Hikaru eyed him before letting it pass.

"Want to come eat with me and Haruhi? I'm going to try and eat her bento again" Hikaru said with an amused voice.

"Sure, but I need to the bathroom, meet ya there?" Kaoru asked; glad to be remembered this time.

"K, come on Haruhi" The older twin said happily before dragging the poor girl out of the room.

--In the bathroom--

Kaoru stepped out of the stall, happy to have revealed himself of the yellow liquid. He did not think it was strange to use a stall to pee; no, it was for privacy. It wasn't fun to be going to the bathroom and have other males staring at him while he did his business, unless it was Hikaru.

A few other people were in the bathroom talking about the new girl, of course. Kaoru shook his head, pressed his palm on the soap dispenser, and watched the pink goop drop into his hand. Kaoru did not see the reason for them to be all over the new girl, maybe he didn't get it cause he could get any girl? Kaoru didn't want any girl, but a girl that could decipher Kaoru from Hikaru, not think of them as the same, nothing more or less.

Kaoru rubbed the soap in his hands and rinsed them. His stomach let out a low rumble while he had been drying off his hands. He simple ignored the growls for food.

"Then it's a bet" A raven haired boy stated happily towards a brownish blonde haired boy how looked just as happy.

"A bet? Sounds fun" Kaoru interjected, his curiosity getting the best of him. The two boys turn to him, smiling widely.

"Yeah, it's a bet about the new girl" The brownish blonde-haired person exclaimed, his eyes gleamed. The raven haired boy sighed.

"We want to see if either of use can get her before she falls for a host club member" He finished before the black haired boy could stop him.

"I see, guess I can't join in then" Kaoru stated the already known fact as he left the bathroom in deep thought. He walked down the empty hallways; all that could be heard were his footsteps echoing in off the walls. A sound of what could have been books and papers colliding with the ground reached Kaoru's ears. He blinked.

"Just great" A voice huffed as the sound of shuffling papers filled the hallway. Kaoru made his way towards the noise, once again due to the fact of his curiosity. He spotted none other then the new brunette student. Her hair fell into her face as she picked up the papers on the floor in a hurry. She looked frustrated; this amused the twin. However, with the sad truth he _is_ the good twin, not evil.

The younger twin walked over to the girl and squatted near the fallen schoolbooks and papers.

"Need some help?" He asked, fingering a lone book with a red cover. He noticed the golden characters on the cover were in a foreign language but before he could inspect it further to find out its true origin the girl stood up swiftly in surprise, spilling the already picked up books again. Kaoru raised his arm blocking his face from any stray books.

"S-sorry" She stuttered, dropping down on her knees. "Are you alright?" She asked while she swept the scattered papers into a pile, a light blush on her fair skin. Kaoru laughed lightly, he could easily toy with her then again he could have more fun if Hikaru was by his side.

"I'm fine; I should be the one apologizing. With me startling you and all" Kaoru said while he begun pile the books in a pile.

"You really don't have to do that" The girl mumbled quietly and refused to look up at Kaoru as she fumbled with some papers. "It's not problem at all" He said, holding the textbooks out towards her. She blinked, her brown orbs held question. She didn't refuse the books, took them gratefully, and stuffed them in a blue bag.

"Thank you" She said uneasily. Kaoru pursed his lips in thought before standing up and offered his hand to help her stand up.

"Your name it Keita right?" He asked, the girl nodded nimbly and took his hand. Kaoru blinked, her hand wasn't as small as he thought it would be, like most girls, yet it was still smaller then his own.

"I'm Hitachiin, Kaoru; nice to meet you" Kaoru said, giving her a false smile. Keita's brown eyes looked over Kaoru.

"Nice to meet you too, Hitachiin-kun" Keita said and placed her one strapped bag over her shoulder. She had smiled to, not as big as Kaoru's. To Kaoru it seemed frightened, as if he would harm her.

"Call me Kaoru" He said. She gave him a strange look before she pulled her hand away from his own.

"S-sorry, I have to go" Keita stated and took off down the hall in a fast walk. Kaoru blinked, something was strange about this 'new girl' and he wanted to find out.

--

Keita hurried down the hall, he couldn't stand that boy. He reminded him of that _thing_. The thought of that _thing_ sent chills down his spine. _'They always smile and act so innocent' _He thought numbly, clenching onto his bags strap and grinded his teeth. He couldn't help it; hot liquid fell onto his face. He stood there in the empty hallway and let tears fall.

Why was he so pitiful that he cried over the stupidest things? He could still feel the pain that devoured his body little by little. It started at his heart and spread like wild fire. He clenched his eyes shut in an effort to stop the tears from falling. He had been, for the first time, glad he looked like a girl; they cried a lot. He wouldn't look odd from anybody else, even though he had been alone in those overly paid for hallway.

He brought his cloth-covered arm up to his face and wiped away the mess, he sniffed before letting his arm fall to his side. Was he that pathetic?

"Why are you sad?" A sugary voice asked behind him, truly sounded genuine. Keita turned around on his heal, surprised once again. His surprise only grew when he seen a little blonde boy before him, holding a stuffed rabbit none the less.

"I seemed to have gotten lost, you see it's my first day here and I must have taken the wrong turn. It's such a big school" He lied smoothly, his acting skills on lying through out the years seemed to have paid off; the blonde boy seemed to have accepted his fib.

"I see! Then me and bun-bun can show you the way" He said with a way to happy vibe. Somehow, pink flowers seemed to dance around the boy's head, he must have hit his head too hard when he fell in the hall earlier.

"Oh yeah, I'm Mitsukuni, Haninozuka but call me Hani" He informed him then grabbed his wrist; pulling him towards somewhere, Keita was not really sure; but he didn't like the fact that he was being touched.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking at him with his chocolate orbs. He linked, unsure if this boy was really in the same school.

"Sorry" He stated embarrassed that he forgot to introduce his own name. "I'm Aisu, Keita" He stated, a faint blush once again rose on his cheeks. Hani just smiled before turning back around.

"Where are you going Kei-Chan?" The short blonde-haired person asked happily, something Keita hadn't gotten used to yet.

"The science wing" He answered, still blushing lightly. Hani giggled, even though he never turned around.

"That's right near where I'm going, I have to pick up Takashi; you'll like him" Hani stated. All Keita could do was blink, was he really going to like this…this _kid's_ friend? He was most likely just as short and bubbly as Hani, or so he thought.

When they stopped in front of the Kendo club and a tall figure stepped out and had been identified as 'Takashi' Keita was mortified. He was so big, and Hani was so small. It made no since what so ever.

"Takashi, Kei-Chan got lost and I'm helping her. We gotta talk her to the since wing, hehe" Hani said the whole explanation in a mouth full. Hearing it aloud made it sound so stupid to Keita, he felt like an idiot.

"Ah" The giant teen boomed in his deep voice making Keita all the more nervous. Then finally he got a break from it all and made it to the since wing. He bid his farewell to the two new boys and continued on his way to his science room when he collided with a soft, but warm surface and crashed to the floor once again.

"S-sorry" He stuttered again for the millionth time that day, the other person on the ground grunted in response. Keita looked up to see a familiar face.

"K-kaoru-kun?" He asked; the other boy looked at him.

"Hikaru! Are you alright?" A worried tone came from behind Keita; he turned around to see yet another Kaoru. For a moment he was confused but caught on, twins.

"You seem to fall down a lot, Keita-chan" Kaoru stated happily, helping his brother up. In that time Keita scurried up from the floor. He didn't spare a second before he started to move away from the twins.

"Sorry" He muttered, and then disappeared down the hallway into the mess of teens.

**_A tad dull this chapter right? Don't worry the next chapter will be much more interasting. I'll try and have it up asap. Please Review, add to story alert, and favorite. Thanks for reading! _**


	3. Oh no, not this

_**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to the maker not me, but I do wish I owned the creation of monkeys. I truly wonder if a barrel full of monkeys is fun…**_

* * *

Keita sat in his limo in thought. He ran a hand through his silky hair. '_What is today's date? Why do I feel I'm forgetting something…' _He thought and tapped his chin. A sigh escaped his lipped as he slouched in the cars seat. He was over working his brain that was for damn sure. Keita was never much of a thinker, and never would be, but that was beside the point. He felt if he should remember what ever he had forgotten. He knew it was important but it just happened to…

"Aisu-Sama?" The Driver asked; Keita lazily brought his eyes up towards the rearview mirror. 'hmm?' was the only thing that could get out of the frazzled boy. He always got like that when he forgot something; he will cling to what it is until he figures it out.

"Ace came back this morning" He announced as the pulled into the driveway, Keita peeked up. _That _was what he had forgotten. He couldn't believe out of all things he let Ace slip his mind. The girlish boy dove out of the car, hitting the ground in a dead run. Then he stopped, painting hard from the run, and stared at Ace in all his glory. The sun shone off of Ace making his dark fur shine.

"Ace!" Keita yelled as soon as he did an animal charged at him, bounding happily towards him. A moist, pink tongue met his right cheek multiple times. He patted the dogs head, his fur silky smooth.

"I missed you too" He stated happily, scratching the dogs ear, the dog arfed happily. Keita wrapped his arm around the dog and gave a small squeeze. A disapproving noise came from behind the two reunited friends. Keita bent his head backwards so he was looking at an all too familiar face. His thirty-year-old face was twisted into frown and his eyes held a disgusted tint to them.

"You've changed your look _again _I see master Aisu" The man stated in an overly preppy voice for a man his age. He was a French man, blond hair and blue eyes. His hair was always neatly combed back and his face always seemed to have a frown on it. Keita had not; he did not feel it necessary for him to do so. He let go of the happy dog, and stood up tiredly.

"You like it Rich_ie_? Don't worry, it's only for a little while" He reassured the man before going on to his real point. "Did he win the competition? What place did he get?" Keita asked anxiously. He was talk nothing other then the huge dog competition in America. Keita, unfortunately, could not go over there and do it himself. That resulted in him having to ask Richard Rosse. Yes, his last name means cat in French. So, a man that shows dog has the last name cat, does that make any since? It didn't to Keita, but that was beside that point.

"Blue ribbon in all competitions" Mr. Richard stated proudly as if he were the one who trained Ace, but that wasn't the truth. Keita had trained the black lab from the beginning. When Keita did not reply he peered down at her with his icy eyes, he stared right back.

"If you keep treating Ace like a toy he will be broken" He stated, turning around on his heel. "Good day, _Mr. _Aisu" He stated coolie. As soon as the body was out of sight, Keita made a noise of being displeased and stood up.

"Good day, Mr. Aisu. You'll break him if you keep doing that, Mr. Aisu" Keita mocked in a sour tone. He was annoyed because that man, Richard, wouldn't let Ace be a dog. Richard wanted him to be a dog that just lays around and trots on a treadmill for exercise. A small whine was heard from the dog that sat near the angered brunette. He looked down at the dog, and then patted his head.

"You probably haven't gone for a proper walk since you left" He told the dog as he walked towards the house.

"Go say hello to the other dogs, I'll get changed and be back soon." He explained to the dog, but he didn't listen and followed him to the house. 'Stupid dog' was the thought that ran through his head, but a smile was on his face anyway.

--

Keita had successfully changed into a semi-loose pale yellow t-shirt with the Hitachiin logo on it. He did not buy his clothes, or much of them. It did not really peek his interests to go in and buy clothes, really, he would rather have it so people ran around in linen cloths instead of having to go to the store and buy clothes. Yes, he despised it that much.

His pants were also loose blue bell-bottom pants. Along the side of the leggings there were black and yellow lines that's twisted and curved into a tasteful design. Other then that he wore black and white Nikes. His newly brown hair was tied into a bun and placed under a pale yellow hat with black lines curving over the right side of the hat to the bill, matching the pants and shirt.

Ace on the other hand has every color, design, style, and custom-made collars there ever were made. It was not hard for Keita to find a pale yellow with warped lines along side the collar and leash. This dog was far beyond spoiled, but so far he was well trained.

The sun belated down on them causing Ace to pant and Keita to sweat, neither didn't mind; they loved getting out of the stuffy house. Out of nowhere Ace perks up and stands completely still, making Keita stop. He arched an eyebrow at the dog.

"Come on dummy, get a move on" He stated, tugging on the leash lightly to get the animals attention. He asked the wrong thing, Ace tore off like a bat out of hell; the leash was ripped from Keita's grip due to the surprise.

"Ace?! Come back, Ace!" He yelled at the dog before scowling and running after the dog, but he was not the best runner either. He was heavily breathing by the time he reached a dog park, where he spotted a blonde staring blankly into the dog park as if he was zoned out. His expression was amusing until he spotted what the other boy was staring at.

Did Keita ever mention Ace wasn't neutered?

"Ace" Keita mumbled, his face a deep red from his dog doing a very adult thing to a golden lab, from the looks of it.

"An…toi…net…te" The boy beside Keita muttered under his breath, making him turn a deeper red. That female was his dog and Ace was getting all-happy and…

"Ace!" He yelled; the dog contently jumped off the poor victim before trotting over to Keita. It was almost as if he was grinning at Keita telling him he shouldn't have sent him over seas with Mr. French man. As soon as Ace reached Keita he grabbed the leash and took of in a dead run to his house, or away from the bewildered teen.

"Antoinette! Wha-" Keita could hear the blonde boy screech, but Keita blocked it out. As soon as Keita thought it was safe, he stopped, gasping for breath. He glared at the dog, something in his stomach turned uneasily.

"I'm never taking you on a walk again" He grumbled angrily, he knew for a fact that he would take the dog for another walk, after supper, like he always did.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I know, I know. Don't yell at me for promoting not fixing your pets, its just how Keita's going to get tied into the host club. I like my ways to be different. Would you want Keita to walk into the host club room by accident and get mulled by rose petals? I think not! **_

_**Please review and thanks for reading. Hey, while your at it favorite the story to. Make my day!**_


	4. The beautiful, now sour, notes

_**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to the maker not me, but I do wish I owned a pickle, their crunchy and delicious.**_

_**This is an awkward chapter to write, enjoy!**_

--

Keita rolled uneasily in the over sized bed. His yellow blankets covered his pale body. It was almost time to go to school and Keita's slumber had yet to be disturbed. In his dream he yearned to wake, he didn't enjoy remembering the horrid past of that day.

_His half-lidded eyes looked up at the sky as he sat there on the rooftop. It was a quiet night, the stars shinning. The again, something was amiss. He knew that all to well. A voice echoed out from the darkness behind him. It was a mellow voice that was not deep but not girly. A beautiful male voice, it used to ring in Keita's head like a magical ring of a music box, now it was a sour note on a violin, hunting him everyday._

"_I love you, I really do" The familiar voice coed easily, he could feel the hand caressing his thigh. Keita's body shivered with dread. No, not again. He didn't wish to re-live this pain again. He shook his head, his black color hair swishing in his face._

"_I already told you" Keita's own shaky voice said into the calm nights air. It was saddened yet frightened at the same time. Somehow, it just came out, just as it did five months ago. He already knew how it all was going to end. He couldn't stop it._

"_I'm a boy too, it won't, can't, work out" He said numbly, not looking up at the figure that loomed over him. The figure chuckled; the dirty blonde hair flowed in the cool wind._

"_I don't care about that, I'll make it work, Keita, because I love you" He stated in a yearning voice, a hand caressed his thigh again, moving closer to Keita's underwear. The sly hand pulled at the elastic, Keita let out a yip of surprise, his heart racing. He hoped, prayed, that is was only teasing that the figure wouldn't really--_

"-Sama? Its time for you to get up Keita-Sama, you going to be late, again" The maid stated, jolting Keita out of his uneasy slumber. He nodded his head numbly. Ace looked up at him from underneath the sheets.

"Thank you Ail, I'll be down momentarily" He stated, walking towards the bathroom, hoping to forget the sour memory that hanged in his mind.

--

Keita was somehow pulled into a stupid conversation about girl things; it was killing him slowly inside. They were talking about, he believed anyway, clothing. He was in and out of the conversation. He nodded his head and shook it where he thought it was right, he successfully made no mistakes at this.

"I got a new puppy -giggle- the other day -giggle- it's so cute" A girl giggled out happily, her hand rested on her cheek. All the other girls, unfortunately Keita was forced to join in, sighed and coed 'cute' or 'aw'. That's when they all turned to Keita with all knowing girl stares.

"So, Keita-Chan what kind of pet do you have?" One asked, Keita couldn't remember her name. He decided to label her as the leader of the small group.

"It's Aisu, I dislike being called by my first name" He stated. _"I love you, I really do" _A voice coed in his mind, the same from his dream. A shiver ran down his spine.

"Alright, Aisu-Chan" the leader stated, waiting for Keita to answer the first question.

"I have…multiple dogs. One of them is a male black lab" He finely told them after his eye twitched a few times. He waited for them to 'aw' but it never came. The girls faces seem to be staring behind him…he was afraid to turn around. So he didn't, instead his mind was pulled into the possibilities of who it could be. For some reason his mind kept revolving around _him. _Keita's mouth became dry; he could remember the burning touches of the person. His mind was so entranced in these thoughts when a arm snaked its way onto hit shoulder.

At first he froze, scared stiff of the touch. His mind clinked a second later and he throw of the arm from his shoulder, causing him to fall from the chair he was in. Keita closed his eyes and waited for the hard impact of the marble floor. Instead he found himself in a pair of, not so hard, arms.

He lifted his head towards the direction where he felt the breath beating down on his head. His brown eyes, due to the contacts, met with muddy gold orbs. Keita blinked, his whole face flared red when he noticed what a stupid thing he did.

Keita pushed himself off the other male and caught his balance on the actual ground this time. He could feel the burning in his face as the people in the class stared.

"Don't touch me like that, you…" Keita started quietly, having a hard time letting the words come.

"You…you scared me" He muttered, flinching inwardly at the word 'scared'. He wasn't one to admit that.

"Sorry about that princess" One of the two behind him said kindly. Keita only turned his head around for a slight second to see the surprised look of the twins and a few others. This only made the blush deeper.

"Tell the teacher I'm going to the nurse" He told one of his 'friends' and walked out of the class room door. Behind him he could hear a voice scorning someone.

"You shouldn't have done that, Hikaru, I felt left out" A voice said sweetly, Keita laughed aloud, a hurtful laugh. Tears somehow begun to make their way down the young boys pale face. He buried his face in his fists and stopped walking.

"Damn it, why am I always reminded? Why?" He sobbed; glad nobody could see this pitiful state. His face scrunched up into a painful look, his face covered by his left arm. "Damn it all" He muttered.

_**Was it good? I hope you guys liked it! Please review, favorite, and alert it! Please let me know if I did a good job on this chapter, I was a bit iffy on it. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
